Wielder of Autumn
by Ninjouzata
Summary: Naruto is beaten up horridly, and someone rescues him, who is this man who seems to love needles? NaruHarem


Ninjouzata: I do not own Naruto, but I own the idea for the story, my characters, and a small fox plushie that whispers ideas for stories in my head when I sleep. Alright for those who have limited knowledge on Japanese but have read chappie 3 of wielder of myths and saw the name Amatsu Mikaboshi, he is the most evil of gods, and I've been reading a story in which Hidan takes Naruto to train and attempts to get Naruto to get in contact with Lord Jashin, I liked the idea where Jashin granted Hidan immortality, that's probably how he got it anyway, so I decided to think of something, in this case it's based around Amatsu Mikaboshi, granting pretty much the same thing Jashin does. We will start this story with a young, still easily impressionable, six year old Naruto during a beating.

* * *

"Demon! Die! No one wants to see you, you will only bring even worse to our village!" a group of people shouted, at a young bundle of orange, also commonly known as either demon or Naruto.

"WHAT DID I DO!" Naruto shouted with what was left of the air in his lungs, kunai were stuck in his arms and the aforementioned arms were twisted in a strange direction.

"You foul, foul demon you attacked this village and then stole the body of an innocent child, trying to trick everyone!" the group said before lunging at Naruto again with heavy sticks, kunai, and a few torches. Suddenly thousands of needles attached to strings shot out, hitting every single member of the mob in non lethal areas, but enough to make them grab their self in pain, the needles were brought out and returned to a man who had suddenly appeared. Looking no older than his late twenties and an outfit comprised of a black duster, black slacks, black shirt, a pair of black shoes with a crimson trim, and a pair of black fingerless gloves, spoke in a bone chilling voice.

"Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama will be pleased with these sacrifices." the man said as he swallowed the blood on the needles, suddenly his body began glowing an orange color, looking like an Autumn leaf, he cut himself on the arm, blood gushed out, the mob then began bleeding at the same spot. "Time for you to feel the rush of August." the man said as he made a few hand signs. "August star of heaven." the man said, his hand began glowing a darker color, suddenly he plunged his hand straight through his side, the mob fell to the ground, dead.

"What are you doing! Kill the demon, not us!" one ninja who had barely managed to survive shouted, the man in black struck imself on the arm, completely burning a hole through his arm, the remaining people who ahd survived were on the floor, blood pooling around them.

"I see no demon I have yet to attack, unless you mean this child in front of me here, can't you dobes tell a hero from a zero, or in this case a demon as you oh so kindly put it. Besides Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama could use a kid like this." the man said as he plunged his hand through his chest, burning a hole straight through his heart, he released the jutsu and all of his wounds healed, leaving no scars.

"Ttttthank you mistttterrr." Naruto stuttered out, his wounds beginning to heal, his body still hurt but at least the bones were healing.

"Chh, don't call me that, makes me feel older than I am, well younger in a sense but I like to think my eigjy hundred year old body is still in great shape." the man said, offering a hand to Naruto, who grabbed it and was lifted up and placed on the man's right shoulder.

"Ok, whats your name then?" Naruto asked, the man sighed a moment and thought.

"Wow I haven't been asked that in years. Just call me Tengo." Tengo said as the two walked away from the brutal scene heading towards a large tower. At the Hokage's tower Sarutobi prepared an assault as soon as he felt the chakra from the man in front of the door, he waited a moment and heard voices.

"Look you stupid red headed slut, I done told ya I ain't got no bloody appointment to see the Hokage, now stop calling my new student a demon and let us IN!" Tengo shouted, the secretary, a red headed woman, only scoffed.

"Why should I? Anyone who takes in a demon as their student doesn't deserve to be seen by Sarutobi-sama, now go away." the woman said, Sarutobi could feel the killer intent leaking from Tengo, suddenly Sarutobi heard needles piercing flesh, he burst out the door to see his secretary with a needle in her arm, Tengo pulled the needle out of her arm, it flipped over to him and he licked the blood off, he grinned wicedly.

"Taste the rush of a beautiful Autumn day." Tengo said as he stabbed some of his needles into his arm, blood leaked out of his arm, as did it from the woman's. He then pulled a kunai out and stabbed his heart with it, blood gushed out on both the woman and him, the woman fell over, dead. Sarutobi prepared to attack Tengo, who only raised his hands in a calming manner. "Your lucky I came here today, else this kid would be dead, plus Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama got some decent sacrifices. Anyway I would like to take this kid under my wing for a while, I'll bring him back before the genin exams. Hell he may not even need that long to master what I want him to learn. How bout it young man?" Tengo asked the aged Hokage, who raised an eyebrow.

"what do you mean, young?" Sarutobi asked, Tengo only grinned.

"I saw the First Hokage as a child, then later fought him before he became the First Hokage, he was such a strong little sapling. Anyway later. Me and Naruto here need to have a nice. long talk with Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama." Tengo said as he grabbed Naruto and vanished, reappearing a great distance outside of Konoha "Alright Naruto, Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama wants you to meet with him now. To come in contact with him sit down and meditate." Tengo said to the young blond, who nodded before sitting down and closing his eyes.

Naruto only saw black for what seemed like years, while only really taking a few hours. Suddenly a single Autumn leaf fell in Naruto's line of vision, he thought his eyes were closed and they were, what he saw was the beginning of a bout of unconsciousness that would meet with Amatsu Mikaboshi.

"Hello young one." a great figure boomed, his attire was simple, an outfit that was generally worn only by those of the HIGHEST class, it was rather leafy but still looked impressive, the man barely looked a day over thirty three. "I am the great Amatsu Mikaboshi, and as of now you have a choice, either follow me and my, religion, or leave and never gain the power you so rightly deserve." Amatsu Mikaboshi said, his voice deep and thundering.

"It should be obvious, old man, I choose to gain the power I deserve." Naruto said, Amatsu laughed as a giant orange leaf covered Naruto, suddenly the leaf turned black and dissenegrated, leaving Naruto with an outfit almost exactly like Tengo's, the only difference was that the gloves, pants, and duster had red lines starting in the middle and working towards the fingers of the gloves, to the bottom of the pants, and to the sleeves and bottom of the duster.

"Hmm, nice outfit. Well, later, make sure that whenever you fight, while obviously not in a spar or something in which the goal is NOT to kill, make sure to offer me some sacrifices, I do get hungry despite being a god, and human souls taste delicious." Amatsu Mikaboshi said, a deep booming laughter resounding as Naruto sprang up, seeing Tengo smiling like a maniac he blinked.

"Geez man, I ain't never seen ANYone reach Lord Amatsu that quickly, it took me three days to even contact him, it took another three to make a decent connection with him. Well, now channel chakra to your hands, as much as possible." Tengo said, Naruto nodded and did as he was told, a blue non moving ball appeared in his hands, it began moving, as if trying to make something, once it stopped moving Tengo nearly cheered in victory. The chakra ball had subsided, leaving needles exactly like Tengo's in it's place, Tengo was surprised when something else began forming on Naruto's back, a large two bladed scythe with a leaf pattern on the handle and top blade.

"Woah, this scythe is light." Naruto said, Tengo looked shocked.

"Damn Naruto, I aint NEVER seen anyone get TWO weapons." Tengo said as he stood up and motioned for Naruto to follow him. "I can't help ya with the scythe, but the needles I can, but do not despair just yet, I know someone who can help you with the scythe, he follows the lesser god of evil, Jashin. Before we meet him we need to make sure you will be granted immortality by Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama." Tengo said, Naruto nodded and sat down to contact Amatsu Mikaboshi.

"Ah hello young one, what do you need?" Amatsu Mikaboshi said, Naruto took a deep breath.

"Tengo-sensei told me I needed to talk to you to see if I have been granted immortality." Naruto said, Amatsu Mikaboshi sighed.

"Alas, you are not immortal, yet, to become immortal you must first give me at LEAST one human soul, depending on the 'quality' of the soul, meaning the amount of sins the person did while living, I will give you immortality, if it is only a soul that stole petty things, ten. Any questions?" Amatsu asked, Naruto grinned wildly before nodding.

"How about a soul that attacked an innocent child?" Naruto asked, Amatsu began drooling.

"I haven't had a plain soul that sinned like that in thousands of years, you get me one of those, you will get immortality as soon as I eat it. But do you know anyone who has committed such sins?" Naruto's grin never left.

"I think I can give you PLENTY of souls like that." Naruto said, Amatsu licked his lips.

"Get me two of those souls and you won't have to worry about learning to use that scythe, I will have my secretary, Jashin, give me the info on how to use a scythe and pull you here quickly and put the information in your head, be cautious though, it will only be a few techniques. I will also instruct Tengo to teach you how to use your opponents blood like he has done." Amatsu Mikaboshi said, Naruto grinned as he left.

"Oi, Tengo-sensei, we need to go back to Konoha soon, then will I get immortality." Tengo raised an eyebrow.

"I need a soul that has sinned greatly, where else than a place that has attacked an innocent child. Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama told me he hasn't had a soul like that in thousands of years." Naruto said, Tengo raise an eyebrow, again.

Suddenly, Amatsu Mikaboshi talked to Naruto through a mind link.

'Ah young one, I forgot to mention those that Tengo killed a few days ago were under the influence of alcohol and were manipulated by another.' Amatsu said, he then established a connection with Tengo and repeated it, they both asked how he knew and he responded with 'I can taste anything on a human soul, even if there isn't much of whatever left on it."' they both nodded and Amatsu broke the connection.

Time skip to the return to Konoha, two days before the genin exams.

"Alright Naruto, ready to go show off and prove to these wretches that you DO belong here? Or better yet hope that some poor fool attacks you?" Tengo said, Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, if that happens, Amatsu-sama may have a slight influx of souls into his 'office'." Naruto said, a maniacal look on his face, he calmed down and they started to walk through the gates, only to be stopped by guards managing the gates.

"Do you two have papers to get in here?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We have permission from the Hokage to come in and out of here at will." the guards shook their heads.

"Unfortunately the Hokage has no control over what the council recently did, apparently the threat of a terrorist has become higher and higher, as such the council has made it where you HAVE to have paper work to get in." Tengo sighed and turned to face his young protoge.

"Well Naruto, looks like we have to go home." Naruto grinned and pulled a single needle out, as did Tengo, the guards, who were still watching them, didn't see the needles, but they felt them when they stabbed their arms.

"Ow, what the hell!" the two shouted, the two followers of Amatsu Mikaboshi grinned as they licked the blood off the needles.

"Feel the roar of an Autumn wind." Naruto said, an orange color settled over him.

"Time to feel the rush of Autumn." Tengo said, the same orange covering him.

In almost exact sequence Naruto and Tengo made hand signs, a condensed ball of orange covered their right fists. Naruto's eyes went from blue to orange, while the pupils slitted.

"August star of heaven." Naruto said as he slammed his fist into his chest, burning a hole straight through it. The guards eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he felt his flesh burning, he looked down and saw his chest was slowly dissolving, he looked back up and saw Naruto smirking, the blonde pointed beside the guard, who followed the pointing finger and saw the other guard with a hole plunged straight through his chest, the guard looked at Tengo, who only had his fist barely touching his chest, with a wound exactly like the guards, Naruto groaned and slammed his fist into Tengo's side, going straight through, the guard shouted in pain and crumpled to the floor, blood pooling around him.

"Maa maa, Naruto you know I love prolonging killings, so does Amatsu-sama." Tengo said, Naruto shook his head, flipped Tengo off, and then walked into Konoha, breathing the crisp air and releasing it.

"I know you love torture before killing, but we weren't here to kill right off the bat, should I make a large commotion by using, _that_?" Naruto asked, Tengo smirked and nodded. "Yatta, here we go," Naruto began making hand signs at a rapid pace."**Avatar of shadows.**" Naruto said as he finished the hand signs, he went through the actions of vomiting, suddenly his shadow crawled up his body, he got down on all fours and roared an unearthly roar, bids that had landed on buildings flew off and a blast of shadowy chakra pulsed, revealing a Naruto with long, red hair, black plate armor and a long sword.

"Hmm, so Masamune WAS your final choice for your avatar." the dark Naruto only flipped Tengo the bird before leaping into the air, he stopped a respectful distance above Konoha, floating in the air he used a genjutsu that affected everyone in Konoha.

KONOHA MASS GENJUTSU

Houses began catching fire and an enormous blood red fox with Naruto's shadow avatar on top of it's head were waiting right outside of Konoha, they then began laughing evilly.

Release.

Everyone caught in the genutsu had fallen to the ground, those that had managed to release it, and the Uchiha's with Sharingan, looked skywards and saw Naruto's shadow avatar falling towards the ground at an enourmous speed, aimed right at the Uchiha district.

At the Uchiha district Fugaku Uchiha was ordering Uchiha to get prepared to kill the invasive object should it pose a threat. Already, hundreds of Uchiha's were preparing to use large jutsu at once. Once Shadow Naruto slammed into the ground, leaving a nice crater, they began using fireball jutsu on him, once they were finished Naruto stood, the ground around him burning(1), giving him the appearance of a maniac. He vanished in a blur and put the fire out and knocked four or five Uchihas out without fatalities.

"Geez, you would think I would have a better greeting than that, I mean come on, even my NORMAL body could withstand that without even a minor burn." Shadow Naruto said as the shadows crept down his body, revealing a blonde with black shinobi clothes, the remaining conscious Uchiha fell to the floor in shock, the demon child had just taken out a large part of their numbers without breaking a sweat.

"Attack me again without warning and I will do worse that knock you unconcious, I'm sure Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama would like Uchiha souls." Naruto said as he vanished in a flurry of red and orange leaves.

At the Hokage's office Tengo and Sarutobi were dueling to the death with a stare down. Naruto cleared his throat and they both blinked, in perfect unison.

"Well Naruto, tomorrow is the genin exams, the academy just ended for today so ya won't get to know anyone today, maybe tomorrow, now lets go find a place to live. Oi Saru you know of a place with a nice large yard we cat get for a decent price, preferably nothing over five million yen?" Sarutobi's jaw dropped.

"How much do you HAVE?" Sarutobi asked in shock.

"Ummm, last bank receipt said around nine million, nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety seven yen, give or take a couple thousands." Tengo said. Sarutobi's jaw dropped to the floor, Tengo then continued "That's only my bank account, Naruto here has twice as much." Sarutobi nearly fainted at the thought of that much money in one place.

"Well there is a large house near the Uchiha residence that has MORE than enough room for a family of giants, MUCH MORE than you two could need at one time, cheap price too, costs exactly five million yen." Tengo whistled.

"Is it already furbished?" Naruto asked, Sarutobi nodded and told the blond where the house was, Naruto leaped out of the door, transformed into his shadow avatar and found the place quickly. he landed and found that the previous owner was a man by the name of Minato Namikaze, Naruto smiled. Back at Sarutobi's office the old man was having a laughing fit.

"I wonder, if he has already arrived, if he realized that is his house by birth right?" Sarutobi said once he calmed down, Tengo shook his head and vanished in a flurry of orange leaves. Appearing at Naruto's side the two walked in the massive house, a good sized mansion at least, and took in a deep, dust filled breath and began coughing.

"Up for it?" Naruto asked, Tengo smirked and nodded before the two began making hand signs, once they finished red and orange leaves filled the room before turning into fifty clones for each, and still there was enough room for at LEAST another hundred. The clones and the originals began working at a fast pace, within a few hours the entire house was dust free.

"I think I got my exercise in for the day." Tengo said as the leaf clones walked out and dispersed themselves close to the Uchiha district, probably making most of them mad seeing as it was at their little lake.

The next day Naruto walked into the academy, two girls looked at him and then at another boy in the class, but two girls didn't, one a Hyuga, the other an Uchiha.

Both girls lunged at Naruto and gave him a double death hug, making him thank Amatsu Mikaboshi he was immortal.

'Your welcome kid, your welcome. Make sure to have as many kids as you want, and try getting more people to follow my path, if you can." Amatsu said over a mind link, Naruto mentally sighed and agreed.

"Ha ha, so it seems the new boy is getting a good deal of attention from the major clans of Konoha." a chunin with a scar across the bridge of his nose said, Naruto grinned.

"I'm used to it, try getting glomped by girls from the No Haka clan, they are heavier than the Akimichi clans larger members." the chunin looked shocked.

"Girls from THE no Haka clan GLOMPED YOU!?" the chunin shouted, he then fell to his knees and bowed to Naruto. "As far as I care you are a god! I am Umino Iruka, my lord."

"Umino Iruka bow not to I, but to the great Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama, he is the one who granted me this gift." Naruto said, Iruka nodded, said a few prayers to Amatsu Mikaboshi, and stood up and began speaking again. Meanwhile in his portable office Amatsu Mikaboshi was laughing, he just got PRAYED to, and perhaps the man would even become a future follower.

"Now as I was going to say before the new guy was tackled. We have a new student today, Naruto Uzumaki. I know today is the genin exams, however he was given permission by Hokage-sama to participate." the students nodded in understanding as Iruka began calling names out for the genin exams, the two girls who had glomped Naruto earlier were still hanging on to him.

"Look, I don't mind people glomping me, but at LEAST tell me your names." Naruto told the two girls who were latcehd onto him.

The Uchiha girl spoke first. "I'm Hitomi Uchiha, the fraternal twin of Sasuke Uchiha." Hitomi said, removing one of her arms and pointing to the brooding form of Sasuke.

Then the Hyuga chipped in "And I'm Yuriko Hyuuga, the twin of Hinata Hyuuga." Yuriko pointed to the blushing form of Hinata. "Our tousan hates her because she acts weak, buts its a farce I tell you, A FARCE!" Yuriko screamed out, no-one turned their heads, they were apparently used to the screaming.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your up, your two girlfriends need to stay were they are at." Iruka said, Naruto nodded and vanished in a swirl of Autumn leaves, Yuriko and Hitomi then hugged each other and sighed in content.

When Naruto got into the testing room he asked a question. "What's up with those two girls? I leave then they get all huggy with each other?" Iruka laughed.

"Well there IS a reason for that, but I doubt they would want me telling their new boyfriend that." Naruto glared a little at Iruka.

"I haven't decided to become their boyfriend, but, if I can speak my mind clearly, then they would be excellent girlfriends, possibly even great future wives." Naruto said, Iruka sighed and began telling Naruto what he had to do in order to get a headband.

"Make three bunshin, substitute with anything in the room, then perform a basic transformation into anything in this room." Naruto nodded as he made hand signs.

"**Autumn leaf clone.**" leaves of red and orange poured into the room and made five clones, Iruka nodded and Naruto told the clones to go find a place to dispel themselves at. "**Substitution.**" was the next word out of Naruto's mouth, in a poof of smoke the other proctor, Mizuki, was sitting where Naruto was standing, and Naruto was standing where Mizuki was sitting."**Transform.**" Naruto quickly transformed into an exact replica of Mizuki, and sat down in the seat. 'I'm sorry to say, Mizuki number one, you have failed the genin exams for the five hundredth time." Iruka busted out laughing as Mizuki just glared.

"Iruka, he fails." Mizuki said.

"No he passes, he did everything perfectly." Iruka said.

"No, you said three BUNSHIN, not what he did." Mizuki retorted.

"I didn't specify, Mizuki, Naruto passes, deal with it you idiot." Iruka said, Mizuki glared at Naruto.

"Alright kid, get your headband and be here tomorrow for the team selections." Mizuki said, Naruto walked back into the class room to see Hitomi and Yuriko sleeping in a little embrace, Naruto walked up and nudge Yuriko awake, she latched onto Naruto, causing Hitomi to wake up and follow suit.

"I'm curious bout something. Why were you two hugging each other when I left?" Naruto asked, Hitomi and Yuriko blushed and let go of Naruto.

"Well, we are umm, well you see we umm are umm." Yuriko stammered out, looking exactly like Hinata, twidling her fingers and blushing.

"The truth is, Naruto-kun, we're bisexual, please don't hate us like everyone else!" Hitomi cried out, Naruto, whose arms were thankfully free, wrapped them both in a gentle hug.

"Why would I? It just means if we ever do it, twice as much fun, ne?" Naruto said, Hitomi and Yuriko blushed, then Hitomi was called to take the test, a few minutes later she walked out with her new head band and took her throne, also known as Naruto's right knee. After than Yuriko was called, the same allotted time and she came out, her head band tied around her neck, she took her throne, also known as Naruto's left knee. After Sasuke and Hinata passed the two got up and walked down to their respective sibling. Naruto followed along Hitomi and Sasuke, seeing as that would be the easiest way to get home without vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Once they got to the Uchiha compounds Naruto, Hitomi, and Sasuke were shocked. the two guards at the compound had their heads cut off.

"Hitomi, you don't think Itachi-niisama did this, do you?" Hitomi shrugged.

"He was acting really weird the other day, and it didn't help when he was accused of killing Uncle Shisui." Hitomi reasoned, Sasuke nodded and Naruto piped in his two cents.

"Itachi? I've seen him before, he was on a mission and had been bitten by some weird snake, he twitched for a moment, then settled down. I had talked to him while he rested before carrying on with his mission, he was a source of pleasant conversation, but after the snake bit him he changed, he just went all emo like, not talking or anything, but his eyes, oh how they haunt me to this day. His eyes, holding happiness just the previous hour before the bite, had changed, full of malice and the want to test himself were what they held after the bite, my sensei at the time told me the snake was one that had been tainted by greed, apparently once your bitten by that snake all of your abilities triple. All I know is it would take a very powerful being to even TOUCH him after that bite." Naruto said, Hitomi and Sasuke gulped as the three walked in.

The bodies of the massacred Uchiha clan lay everywhere, Sasuke and Hitomi came close to vomiting numerous times, Naruto just shook his head, not a single person about to die that could be sent to Amatsu Mikaboshi.

"There's Itachi, he just walked into the main room." Hitomi said, jostling Naruto out of his thoughts. The three silently followed Itachi in, seeing him dispatch three Uchiha before setting his sights on Fugaku and Mikoto, as the blade was about to hit Fugaku Naruto reacted, five needles wrapped around Itachi's sword, Naruto tugged hard on the sword and it flew out of Itachi's hand and into the ceiling, sticking. Naruto smirked as he threw another needle. this one went through Itachi's right arm, he pulled it back and swallowed the blood, his body began glowing in an orange color, and he made hand signs, Itachi raised an eyebrow before throwing a kunai at Naruto, which pierced his right hand, blood began pouring out of both of their hands.

"Well Itachi, I really did enjoy talking to you, but alas you turned evil." no sooner had Naruto said this Itachi turned to look Naruto in the eyes, and Naruto was trapped in the Tsukuyomi of the Sharingan.

"Hello again Naruto, for three days you will be tortured by the worst tortures imaginable." Itachi said as he stabbed Naruto in the gut, Naruto only smirked.

"I know this is only a genjutsu, while being nigh unbreakable, it has a single weakness, if the person trapped in it loves the feel of pain it becomes useless, so come on we still got three days." Itachi's eye went wide as he stabbed Naruto in the crotch, getting a cringe but nothing else. "Fool, Amatsu Mikaboichi-sama will have your soul, maybe not today but one day." Naruto hissed as he closed his eyes 'AMATSU MIKABOCHI-SAMA!' Naruto thought screamed, with a slight yelp Amatsu Mikaboshi connected with a mind link.

"Whats up young one?" Amatsu asked Naruto. Naruto quickly explained the situation and Amatsu sighed. "Go figure, Tsukoyomi-san would HATE to see what the Uchiha clan has done to his majestic name, Naruto try using the avatar of shadow." Naruto thought nodded and said a few words.

"Avatar of Shadows." Naruto said, Itachi raised an eyebrow as shadows from the Tsukuyomi realm swallowed the boy whole, once it settled Naruto was free to move, his plate armor and Masamune seemed to shine in this world. "Give me those eyes of your, and you will be allowed to live, if not your soul will be sent to my master." Shadow Naruto said, Itachi released the world and got out of Konoha before Naruto could go through with his threat

Once Naruto woke up in the hospital, he noticed Hitomi, Yuriko, Sasuke, Fugaku, and Mikoto were there beside him, when he raised up Yuriko and Hitomi glomped him, he winced a little but held them close.

"Uzumaki-san, thank you for saving our lives.' Mikoto said as she hugged the boy gratefully.

"As much as I dislike the thought of thanking a clan-less person, and the same person who left a giant crater in our yard, thank you for saving our lives, if you and my two children hadn't been there we would be dead right now." Fugaku said everyone got up and left, except Yuriko and Hitomi.

"You know, we could easily have our way with you right now." Hitomi said, Naruto shrugged before jumping up with ease.

"Come on you two, team selection is today." Yuriko and Hitomi sighed before grabbing Naruto and all three vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Tengo, meanwhile, was impatiently waiting for Naruto, after all he became a genin, and had yet to show up to show Tengo his headband. Suddenly a poof of smoke alerted Tengo to the presence of an ANBU behind him.

"Tengo-sama, the Hokage wishes for you to be a jounin sensei. Be at the Kage tower in half an hour or face the consequenses. That is all." the ANBU said as he vanished in a poof of smoke, Tengo sighed, vanished in a swirl of leaves, and appeared in the Hokage's office, standing beside a jounin with crimson eyes.

"Hi Kure-chan, miss me over these past few years?" Tengo said, the girl in question blushed, Tengo edged closer to her and put his arm around her.

"Nope, Ten-kun, I didn't miss you at all." Kurenai said as she embraced Tengo, when Sarutobi cleared his throat Tengo smirked a bit, while Kurenai was blushing. Asuma Sarutobi was fuming, now he knew why she turned him down all those times he asked her to go out with him

"Now that all jounin senseis are here, here is the team rosters" Sarutobi said, holding out a small notebook, the jounin each looked at the roster, some sighed, others cheered, others didn't care, but Tengo wasn't on the roster list at all, like Sarutobi had forgotten him, Sarutobi then turned the page, Tengo was shocked, and slightly overwhelmed, his team was listed like this: Naruto Uzumaki, Hitomi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. And under the roster it said was to train with Kurenai's team every other day, Monday was just him training them, then Tuesday was with Kurenai, etcetera. Assuming his team passed, which he had the odd feeling they would.

Back at the academy teams were just being announced.

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Yuriko Hyuga, and Hinata Hyuga, Team eight will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hitomi Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, Team Nine will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hanabi Hyuga, Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." Iruka said, Naruto began thinking about the teams.

'Team Ten seems to be more of a capture and interrogation team, Team Nine is a tracking team, my team seems to be focused more around brains and power, Team Seven is set up to be an assassination team, perhaps also a recon team since there are two Hyuga on that team, both of whom are main branch, which in most clans would mean they are the best in their age group, well of their clan. I may be wrong about Team Seven and my team, t here is a chance we are both meant as assassination teams, or a number of other things for that matter.' Naruto thought to himself, when he broke himself out of his thoughts he saw only two senseis had yet to show up, Team Seven's and Team Eight's.

"Surely they aren't THAT lazy I mean their jounin for Christ's sake." Sakura said, Naruto growled.

"Do not use that word around me, replace it with either Jashin or Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama, Haruno." Naruto growled out, Sakura eeped.

"Gomen Uzumaki-san, I didn't know you would get offended." Sakura replied, Naruto stopped the out flux of killer intent he had been using unconsciously.

"No, Haruno-san, I'm at fault here, I, without meaning too, snapped with too much force." Naruto said, truly apologetically.

After about another half an hour the two senseis walked in, both looking dissheveled, and Naruto noticed an odd smell.

"Tengo-sensei, you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Naruto asked, Tengo blushed and turned around.

"Maybe, maybe not." Naruto sweat dropped, Tengo and Kurenai told the six to meet up at the roof top. The six genin sighed and went up to the top, Hitomi and Naruto through the use of Naruto's shunshin jutsu.

"Alright, now that everyone is up here, we will begin introductions, Kurenai and I shall be first. My name is Tengo, I like my religion, Kurenai, and Shinobi life in general, I dislike those who look down on me for being, me. My goal is, well I don't have a goal. My hobbies are training and going on missions in which I KNOW I will get to kill. Kurekure, your turn."

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I like Tengo, genjutsu, and dango, I dislike those who look down on Tengo, like Tengo I have no goal, my hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends. Uzumkai, your turn."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like my religion, ramen, the color black, my split personality's, well, personality, foxes, fighting, training, travelling, Hito-chan, Yuri-chan, learning ninjutsu, learning the history of various places, and the not too cold not too hot weather of Umarehakagakure. I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen, onions, jutsus that use light, such as solar flares or something to that extent, and people who think they are gods greatest gift to the world. My goal is to become an ANBU hunter nin or a kage. My hobbies are training, reading, and meditating." Naruto said, Hitomi took it as her turn to go.

"I am Hitomi Uchiha, I like Naru-kun, my tousan, my kaasan, my brother, Yuri-chan, and onigiri. I dislike Itachi Uchiha. My goal is to see the rebirth of the Uchiha clan. My hobbies are training and singing." Hitomi said, Yuriko sighed and began.

"I am Yuriko Hyuga, I like Naru-kun, my sisters, Hito-chan, and onigiri. I dislike nothing, I don't really have a goal, but my hobbies and training and dancing." Yuriko said, a smile on her face, Hinata then went.

"Ano,I am Hinata Hyuga, I like my sisters, I dislike excessive violence, my goal is to become Hyuga clan head and abolish the caged bird seal. My hobbies are dancing." Hinata stuttered out.

Sakura took a deep breath and began "I am Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun, medical jutsu, and sleeping. I dislike overkill and snakes. My goal is to see the rebirth of the Uchiha clan. My hobbies are training." Sakura finished with a sigh, Sasuke began.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like very little, and I dislike alot. I have no dream, more of an ambition, to kill Itachi Uchiha. My hobbies are training with Naruto and Hitomi, as well as meditating as it has been the ONLY thing to keep me from going crazy." Sasuke said, Tengo nodded, as did Kurenai, and they both smiled.

"Well then, Team Eight come with me, you will be taking a test to determine if you are eligible to be a genin." Tengo said, his team nod and followed him.

Once they reached the area Tengo led them to he turned , faced them, grinned evilly, and pulled out three bells.

"All you have to do is get a bell from me, come at me with the intent to kill." Tengo said, all the genin except Naruto looked skeptical. Naruto was thinking about how to get a bell, then it clicked, even though he knew none of them stood a chance of a half second at the longest against Tengo, that wasn't what he wanted, he just wanted teamwork.

"Alright guys, go.' Tengo said, all three genin vanished quickly and hid, except for Naruto "A little rash don't ya think, even though you ARE immortal." Tengo said when Naruto smirked and pulled his scythe off his back, he then vanished in a flash.

High up in the trees Naruto became the Avatar of Shadows.

"Alright, I have to fight Tengo and get a bell, better find the other two first." Shadow Naruto said as he split into two copies. "You go find Hitomi, I'll find Sakura." Shadow Naruto added, the clone nodded and shadows swallowed him whole, the clone reappeared beside Hitomi, grabbed her and vanished. reappearing at the tree top, where Naruto was holding a squirming Sakura. "Alright you two, what we have to do is use teamwork, none of us stand a chance against Tengo-sensei alone." Sakura only scoffed.

"What would you know, loser, I bet Sasuke-kun could beat sensei in one minute." Sakura said, Shadow Naruto glared and flew high into the air, and dropped her. Right as Sakura was about to hit the ground Naruto caught her.

"What would I know Haruno? I travelled with the man for I think it was two and a half years, give or take a few months. I've never done more than get a little TAP in during our fights, I always wound up having to go to the hospital because he was so fucking rough on me during our training, but what do I know? After all Sasuke is soo great, I bet he couldn't even tap sensei, now you will work together with us or I will do something very drastic." Shadow Naruto said, Sakura grudgingly nodded, Shadow Naruto then told the two a battle plan that would, at least hopefully, allow him to get the bells.

Down on the ground Tengo was smiling, Naruto had figured the test out quickly, now all he had to do was make openings in his moves to let their plan work. He didn't have to wait long as Sakura and Hitomi jumped down.

"Sensei, we only have one thing to tell you." Hitomi said, Tengo raised an eyebrow as the two girls began raising their hands up, and pulled their shirts off, Tengo's jaw dropped and he felt an enormous nosebleed about to erupt, then he felt something encroaching his body, he looked down and saw his own shadow was crawling up his legs. When he looked back up he saw two Naruto's standing where the two girls had been, he then felt a slight stinging sensation in his back, Naruto and the two girls had gotten him, if he wasn't immortal he would be dead.

"Congrats kiddies, you pass." Tengo said as his shadow went back into position, Naruto shrugged before being sent sky high from a punch by Sakura.

"Pervert, my breasts are twice as large as those little bumps you showed me with, and Hitomi, I'm sure, is much smaller than your depiction." Sakura said, up in the air Naruto shrugged before making a few hand signs, in a swirl of leaves he vanished and reappeared behind Hitomi, not really caring that she latched onto him.

"Oi, sensei, can we train today?" Naruto asked, Tengo shook his head.

"Can't Naruto, we need to rest, my back needs to get a good rest before trying any missions, by the way meet here at seven in the morning, any later and I will work you to death, except you Naruto." Tengo said, and of course Sakura had to butt in.

"Why the hell will you not work him to death if he isn't late?" Sakura shouted, Tengo laughed before throwing a needle straight through Naruto's brain, 'killing' him, Hitomi rushed to Naruto, as did Sakura, they both turned on Tengo, and Tengo almost immediately began panicking, after all two girls with good strength plus a tired male, well you do the math.

"TENGO!" Hitomi shouted, her eyes looked blood shot, tears threatening to erupt from her eyes, Sakura wasn't fairing much better, but her tears were streaming out. Tengo cursed his luck, then looked at Hitomi, her eyes were Sharingan red, making Tengo worry even more. Tengo looked at Sakura and saw her green eyes, changing?

Once he looked into Sakura's eyes Tengo saw his torture, he also knew, at that moment, that Sakura was part of a clan that was thought to be dead.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Tengo asked, Hitomi nodded, Sakura nodded, Naruto nodded. "Hey look, Naruto's up." Tengo said, hoping to avoid his torture, but his didn't stand a chance in hell, as soon as he said that Naruto went into the Avatar of Shadows form, and with Masamune jumped high into the air, made a few hand signs and a blob of shadows formed, once the form settled it revealed a giant nine tailed fox.

"Alright guys, lets show sensei what rage really feels like!" Shadow Naruto shouted, all of them suddenly rushed Tengo, who, in a desperate fit to not get tortured, began making hand signs that Naruto remembered all too well.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Heh, you might just actually hit me this time Naru, too bad though." Tengo said as he made hand signs. "Mass Autumn shuriken blast." was the jutsu Tengo used, masses of enormous fuuma shuriken launched in all directions, nearly severing Naruto in half._

_end flashback_

Shadow Naruto stopped his assault and split into fifty million copies and surrounded Tengo while the real one grabbed Sakura and Hitomi and launched up into the air.

"Mass Autumn Leaf wave!" Tengo shouted, next to oblivious that Naruto was way up in the air, not that it mattered, a huge beam or orange energy shot up into the air, sending Naruto and the two girls flying backwards, luckily for Hitomi and Sakura, Naruto used a cloak of shadows to keep them from being hit too hard, Naruto quickly recomposed himself to see Tengo about to release his Avatar, and then busted out laughing.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked

"Sorry for scaring you girls, I just had to get back at Naruto for something he did a while back." Tengo said before pointing to two trees. "Hitomi, Sakura, you two climb a tree without using hands, to do so focus chakra to your feet and run up, Naruto has already learned how to do this. Meanwhile Naruto you will be working on making your own techniques, if Hitomi and Sakura finish you will then instruct them on how to make a jutsu for themselves. By the way Naruto if you don't have a new jutsu by the end of the week, well lets just say you want to have a new jutsu by the end of this week." Tengo said as he turned facing a random direction. "I've gotta go to the Hokage's office and report you three passed, be back later." Tengo then vanished in a flurry of leaves.

"Well you two, you heard him, up the tree, remember a steady flow of chakra to keep yourself attached, too little and you will just slide off, too much you will, literally, just fly off the tree. Now if you will excuse me I'm gonna start working on a new jutsu." Naruto said as he walked up a large tree, right up to the top of it where he unsealed his scythe and began meditating. 'Maybe I should make a variation of something I have seen, ah yeah that will work.' Naruto thought as he stood up and changed to his avatar of shadows.

"Alright, time for a little shadow manipulation." Shadow Naruto said as he plunged into the forest, shadows covering him completely, no light shining on him. The shadows covered Naruto's body and swallowed him whole, after about half an hour Hitomi and Sakura came looking for Naruto, they walked right by him as the shadows began vanishing, the two girls didn't notice him, but they did when he got behind them and tapped their shoulders. They both shrieked and turned around to see Shadow Naruto with a menacing glare. "Whats up?" Shadow Naruto asked the two, they smiled sweetly before both delivered an upper cut, sending Shadow Naruto high into the air, but he vanished in a blob of shadows and reappeared right behind Hitomi, once he did he picked her up in a hug. "Now tell me, did you two finish the exercise?" the two girls nodded and Shadow Naruto's shadows vanished, revealing just Naruto.

"Alright, to make your own jutsu first think of one of five things, preferred element, what you like, what would be useful, is it going to be an assassination technique, or something else, and how much damage it can deal. I generally go by the first two, my element is Earth, Wind, and Water. Most of my jutsu I make revolve around shadows or Autumn techniques, and most of the Shadow techniques are assassination techniques, while the Autumn techniques are meant for wide spread damage. So Hitomi what do you like? As an Uchiha I'm certain your preferred element is fire." Naruto said, Hitomi nodded. "Which is a good element, but VERY common, I have an old_ friend _that will help you with fire jutsu and making them." Naruto made a few hand signs and a large crimson blob began forming beside him, once it subsided a very busty female with long, beautiful, crimson hair stood beside him, she stretched for a moment before hugging Naruto.

"Naru-kun it's been too long since I got some exercise in my human form, thanks for, oh wait, that's right, I have to help little miss Uchiha." Kyuubi said as she walked to Hitomi and hugged her "I can tell we are going to be really good friends." Hitomi smiled sheepishly but hugged Kyubi back, looking at Naruto with confusion evident.

"Ah, Hito-chan I forgot to mention bout my friend here, sorry. I forgot not everyone knows of my, condition. If you want to know just ask Kyu-chan while I help Sakura, well, I hope I can help her." Naruto said, Hitomi nodded and went off with Kyuubi. "Alright Haruno-san, I know who your father was, his kekkei genkai was a dominant gene from birth, but apparently your mother had a gene for an eye trait that modified the chromosomes that define your father's kekkei genkai. The kekkei genkai, while I know nothing about its name, allows you to trap anyone in a genjutsu at will, even the most basic genjutsu will become nigh unbreakable unless the person has alot of chakra. Anyway back to what I was saying your kekkei genkai was granted by two higher powers, first was the great five tailed dog, Gobi no Inu, he wished to give a human the ability to create illusions as well as he could, as such he went to the gods and goddesses themselves, every single one of the gods and goddesses denied him, however the greatest of them, Amatsu Mikaboshi-sama, allowed the dog to do so, and that was how one of your ancestors, on your dads side, gained the eye trait." Sakura grinned when Naruto said this.

"Actually it doesn't effect both eyes, only one. It's called the eye of Gobi, and I knew that entire story. My mom said I didn't inherit it, but I used to cast little genjutsu on people that ignored me, often times pissing them off." Sakura said, Naruto grinned.

"Thats life for ya, anywho, I repeat the same question I asked Hito-chan." Naruto said, Sakra took on a look of thought.

"Well I like gardening, I prefer water or wind, both are equally beautiful, I would prefer it if the jutsu was a genjutsu or an assassination jutsu." Naruto grinned wildly before pulling a small piece of paper.

"Focus chakra to the paper." Naruto said as he handed Sakura the paper. she did as told and the paper split, became damp, and turned to dust. Naruto grinned and twitched.

"Is that bad?' Sakura sked, Naruto shook his head.

"No, no, just that most people, even us genin, rarely have more than one chakra element, more or less three." Naruto said with his grin never vanishing. "That and it's the same three elements I have."

"So it is an incredibly good thing?" Naruto nodded and Sakura beamed "So, I'm not a freak?" Naruto shook his head "Wow I think you might be the first person to have ever said that." Naruto was about to nod, but he nearly freaked out.

"Why have people called you a freak Saku-chan?" Sakura blushed a bit at the nick name.

"Because, no ninja in my family, either side, has had any of those three elements and I got ridiculed about them from some academy students." Naruto's eyes, which usually held happy things, were filled with pure rage, hatred, malice, and they promised death for whoever made him any madder.

"Saku-chan, if anyone EVER ridicules you about them, find me, I live near the Uchiha compound, trust me you can't miss my place." Naruto said as he and Sakura began working on jutsu ideas.

With Hitomi and Kyuubi things were heating up, quite literally.

"Wow Hitomi, great job, even without being able to copy this jutsu with the Sharingan you still managed to learn this very complex jutsu, I'm proud, hey you mind if I switch to my fox form for a while?" Kyuubi asked, Hitomi shook her head.

"Nah, its alright Kyuubi-chan. Hey would rain of fire make a good name for a jutsu?' Kyuubi nodded and Hitomi looked to the sky, Kyubi raised a fox eyebrow and nearly had to pull her jaw off the floor, Hitomi had focused so much chakra to her throat to make fire that it would make most genin die from chakra exhaustion. When Hitomi spit out an enormous plume of smoke she nearly laughed, until the cloud began spilling out lava.

"Ah Hito-chan, I think you should call it rain of lava instead of fire." Kyuubi said, Hitomi blushed a bit.

"That didn't happen when I used it last time. I think I used more chakra than I should have." Hitomi said as she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, Kyuubi, in her fox form, picked her up by her shirt neck and tossed her on her back, and then went to find Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

(1)If you've played FF7 you know what I'm talking about, the flashback to Cloud's hometown where the place was burning and Sephiroth stood there looking very menacing, one of the best flash backs in the game.


End file.
